


Dirty Little Secret

by Shikiyoku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, awful tops, cock slut eren not even sorry, did i ever mention i'm totally sticking to writing gay porn novels or-, fucked in many positions is even a tag idek, lap dance (but not really), levi embarrassing himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikiyoku/pseuds/Shikiyoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Britney Spears, Eren? Really?"</p><p>(Or, In which Eren has a shitty taste for music and Levi has no decency at all)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> i meant it to be a short drabble, but then my hand slipped and the smut happened.
> 
> whoops.
> 
> (also i have nothing against britney spears js. it just seemed funny and the right music to use at the time, sorry)

Eren lets out an undignified yelp as the back of his knees collides with the bed and he falls on it. He looks at Levi indignantly, questioning, but is blatantly ignored. Levi taps Eren’s iphone’s button twice and clicks play, and Eren can’t help the embarrassing sound he makes as, after a moment, beats fill the room.

He wants to say something, _anything_ , to justify the amount of Britney Spears’ music he has on his phone, but he can’t quite say anything as he’s too busy watching as Levi slowly throws the phone at him, and, sure enough, _Breathe on Me_ is playing and Eren is so damn ashamed of his being he feels like suffocating himself with the pillows.

Just then, though, as Britney’s voice goes _it’s so hot in here_ , Levi’s eyes twinkle in amusement and his hips slowly starts to follow the beats, and Eren watches with his mouth hanging open because _oh god he actually knows the lyrics._ Levi moves his hips sensually, and Eren just _knows_ he’s enjoying it – his eyes are shining the same way they do when he’s up to something bad, and the corners of his mouth are turning upwards even though he’s mouthing Britney’s every word.

It’s hot, but it’s funny, because just then something inside Eren’s brains clicks in and he realizes that Levi _is_ singing Britney Spears and _dancing_. So he laughs heartily, momentarily forgetting the fact that the shit part of his musical taste is not a secret anymore, and presses a pillow on his mouth when Levi gives him the _shut the fuck up_ look.

Levi slips his hands down his torso to his waist, and he swings his hips with _our imagination taking us to places we have never been before,_ and then staring hotly at him as he sings _take me in, let it out_.

It feels definitely weird when Eren starts to get hard, because this is not exactly erotic; it’s plain hilarious and embarrassing; it’s not about Levi’s body moving (hell, _no_ , that’s the hottest thing Eren had the pleasure to watch), it’s about the music playing from his phone. So he moves to grab at it and damn _stop_ or put something better, but Levi moves faster and straddles his waist.

“Don’t destroy my fun, Eren,” he says, grinding down on him and sure as hell breathing on him. Eren groans as Levi snatches the phone away from him and clicks _next next next next_ until his borrows furrow. “You’ve got the shittiest taste for music, I’m telling you,” he informs.

To Eren’s utterly horror, _I’m A Slave 4 U_ starts playing, and Levi touches the phone’s screen and slids his finger, and when he looks down at Eren, he rolls his hips as he whispers the lyrics on Eren’s ear, Britney’s voice singing _I’m a slave for you, I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I’m a slave for you, I won’t deny it. I’m not trying to hide it_ sounds far away, and he can only concentrate on Levi’s hips and his _damn it_ hot voice making everything more sexual (and considerably less funny) than it had to be.

Then he’s tapping at Eren’s phone again, and Eren actually blushes furiously when _Get Naked_ starts to play and Levi smirks at him, moving the song forward. He straightens his back and places a hand over Eren’s chest, moving a little just so the bulge in Eren’s pants in perfectly placed against his ass. His other hand is back to his hips, and his smirk gets dangerous when he starts moving again in a circular motion.

 _My body is calling out for you, bad boy. I get the feeling that I just want to be with ya. Baby, I’m a freak and,_ Levi’s rubs his ass back against Eren just _right, I don’t really give a damn. I’m crazy as a motherfucker, bet that on ya, man. If ya like what ya see,_ and his eyes twinkle again, _end your curiosity. Let your mind roam free, won’t you pay attention, please? What I gotta do to get you to want my body?_

“Oh, _god_ , stop, just _stop,_ ” Eren moans, grabbing at Levi’s waist and thrusting upwards. “I’m really embarrassed right now, but if it means I get you fucking dancing on my lap, I will download all of her discography.”

Levi watches amusedly as Eren pants, gripping too tight on his body. He takes pity on him, then, and moves just enough to get a hand properly placed on his clothed dick, rubbing it slowly. “Well, wasn’t that disgusting?” Levi muses, a smirk on his face as he palms Eren’s hard on, squeezes hard on his hands and is grateful Eren has stopped the music by now.

“ _Disgusting_?” Eren asks. “I’m surprised you even _know_ the lyrics, but disgusting, no, not disgusting. I’m not sure you noticed you just gave me a fucking boner.”

“You don’t say,” Levi says. “And here I was, trying to figure out what was that pressed against my ass. Thanks, Eren.” Eren laughs at his deadpan voice, gripping tighter on Levi. “You sure get your shit off from watching an old man make a fool of himself, don’t you, brat?”

Eren nods, not ashamed at all (at least three years into this relationship, having the most freakish sex with the most freakish lover managed to wipe the blushing bride looks from Eren’s face), and sucked in a ragged breathe. “I guess I do,” he says, breathless, not so discreetly moving up to rub the bulge in his pants against Levi’s ass. “Do something about it, will you?”

Levi rolls his eyes at him, muttering something about damn hormonal brats under his breath, and then sitting back down on top of Eren’s legs, opening his fly _oh_ so slowly before pushing his dark washed jeans and his black boxers down to middle thigh. He looks at Eren, and then licks his lips gripping at the base of Eren’s cock with slender fingers and bumping in an annoying slow pace.

“I’d fuck you, but unfortunately I don’t get my kicks off of shitty music nor do I enjoy dirty dancing a hormonal teenager,” he says. His fingers go lower and he rubs against Eren’s balls, teasingly, purposefully slipping his fingers back against his hole.

“If you’d be so kindly as to remember,” Eren groans, Levi’s grip back in his length and he thrusts into Levi’s fist. “I’m not a teenager anymore. I’m 21,” he breathes.

Levi makes an amused sound, running his fingers up and down, and then caressing the tip with his palm. He drags his hand all the way down again, and then back up. Then he lets go of Eren’s cock, looking at him. “So, what will it be?” he asks, pointedly, and Eren understands. Unlike Levi, he’s always a shuddering mess, trembling at the slightest attention, always automatically hot and bothered whenever Levi’s hard or touches him more intimately for more than five minutes; but Levi – Levi makes him work hard for it; and, surprisingly enough, he doesn’t care. He guesses it’s something that comes with not being overly hormonal anymore, and having sex as the concept of something more painful than pleasurable.

He slips from under Levi and sits him on the bed, changing their positions and straddling him. He touches Levi’s cheek with his fingers, and then brushes their lips together before slipping his tongue inside his mouth. They kiss lazily and passionately, eyes open watching one another and tongues sliding together, licking at rooftops and the back of teeth. He moves his hands expertly, opening all the buttons in Levi’s shirt and getting it down his shoulders and pooling in the mattress behind them. Eren bites on Levi’s bottom lip, taking a second to savor coffee before letting go to have a properly look at his face.

“Sweet, I guess I can give you my virgin body now, since you showed me so much affection,” Levi says, the sarcastic quality of his voice making it even hotter.

“I know my etiquette,” Eren grins.

He slips his hands between them and touches his crotch, squeezing and starting to caress slowly, in a steady rhythm. Then Eren proceeds down to his kiss his chin, then licks a long wet path to his ear. He nibbles at his lobe, getting the soft flash between his teeth and maybe biting harder than necessary before sucking it on his mouth. Levi’s grip on his waist is loose, fingers caressing his skin sometimes while Eren takes his trip down, sucking hard at this neck and nipping insistently. He moves down to his collar bones, lapping at the shallow hollow in the middle, and then taking his time with every perfect muscle line in his chest.

He stops briefly for a second, contemplating Levi’s nipples before biting down on one of them and relishing in the feeling of blunt nails digging onto his skin. He clenches his teeth a little bit more, and then pulls slightly, sucking on it afterwards and finally pulling away. Eren looks up at Levi with a grin and receives a glare in return.

Levi grips impatiently at him. “Do that again and I will kick you,” he says, no truth behind it at all.

Eren nods and goes back down, moving his hand more roughly and kissing his stomach. He likes the way muscles move underneath the pale and scarred skin, against his mouth. He dips his tongue at Levi’s belly button before getting his hands on the waistband of his pants. He moves backwards and pulls Levi with him to the edge of the bed, and then gets down so he can knee on the floor.

He opens Levi’s fly with now skilled fingers and pulls at his pants, all the way down and away with his socks. He kisses the forming bulge behind Levi’s boxers, and then _licks licks licks,_ lapping at it insistently until his underwear is ( _“disgusting,”_ Levi provides helpfully) soaking wet. He scraps his teeth at the fabric, enjoying the hand that goes up to rest in the back of his neck.

“Off we go,” he says, cheerfully, finally pulling the fabric down. Levi moves his hips up to help, and Eren tosses it somewhere in the floor behind him.

Getting a grip at Levi’s cock, he pumps it up and down twice, squeezing hard, and then holds it up. He licks at his balls, sucking them onto his mouth and pulling until they slip away, just to lick it again. He flattens his tongue on the underside of his cock and licks roughly all the way up to the tip. As he sucks foreskin on his mouth, Eren muses about how good he’s now at giving head; he’s not sure if it’s necessarily a good thing, but as Levi’s grip on his neck tightens, he decides he doesn’t care even if it’s actually a bad thing.

He dips his tongue in the slit, teasing it roughly, and then licks up and down, _up and down and up and down and up and down_ , coating the hardening cock with his saliva. He kisses at the sides, and then mouths around the head. Levi’s hands grips at the strands in the back of his head when he sucks, and then opens his mouth wide and goes down. He ignores his gag reflex as his nose presses against fine trimmed black hair and Levi’s cock hits the back of his throat. He moves his head in a slightly circular motion, pressing his tongue hard against the side of his cock.

Levi lets out a shaky breath and then holds Eren’s head still, thrusting upwards. Eren chokes as Levi’s cock meets his mouth’s rooftop and then the back of his throat, again and again. He likes the sounds too much saliva makes when pooled inside Eren’s mouth, and the way his eyes water and his chin glistens with too many fluids. Eren narrows his mouth just a little so his teeth can touch the sides of his cock, and Levi hisses, definitely going hard before pulling away, long (and _gross_ ) strings of saliva connecting Eren’s mouth to the tip of his dick.

Eren rubs the back of his hand on his mouth, smearing it all around his face until it’s glistening more. “That’s disguting,” Levi tells him (tells him every time, but Eren actually knows better than to believe him), and then grips at his own cock, pumping it up and down. When he lets go, it touches Eren’s cheek, and he rubs his face against it teasingly, making it even more wet and bright.

“Keep that up and I will fuck you so hard you will die,” Levi warns, fingertips pressing hard on the back of his skull.

Eren holds his cock back up to lick at his balls once more, and then he looks up at Levi. “I thought that was the plan?”

Levi pulls him up, roughly by the hair. Eren doesn’t care that much, going back to straddle Levi and lick at his mouth even though Levi makes a face. His insistency makes Levi open his mouth anyway, and he angles his head to the side so he can kiss him deeper. Levi sucks at his tongue and bites down in retaliation when Eren tries to take the lead, hands roaming on muscular chest.

“That _was_ the plan, brat,” Levi breathes, lips brushing against Eren’s. “But right now I’d rather have you fucking me. That is…” he stares deep down at Eren’s eyes. “Unless you can’t keep up with me?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Eren breathes back, kissing him again, curtly.

Although Eren usually bottoms, both he and Levi are always up for the change in positions; Levi never says no when Eren feels like topping, and Eren certainly doesn’t complain when Levi feels like bottoming – it happens just that Levi is blessed with perfect aim and stamina Eren doesn’t quite possess, and Eren enjoys being under Levi’s ministrations and attention more than anything else in the world.

“Yeah, sure, I will do it,” Eren replies, breathless, when Levi stares at him inquiring for a moment.  He wraps his fingers around Levi’s shaft once more and pumps up and now slowly. “The lube is gone, though.”  The implied _did you buy another bottle?_ goes unsaid and Levi rolls his eyes at it, silently accusing him of being too fucking vanilla.

“Fuck the lube, Eren,” Levi says, pushing Eren back into a sitting position against the wall and supporting himself with one knee on each side of his body.

They stare at each other for a moment, and then Levi roughly shoves his hand against Eren’s mouth. Eren feels like rolling his eyes at his manners, but instead moves his tongue around so saliva can pool in his mouth and coat Levi’s palm.

The little thing about topping Eren doesn’t quite enjoy is that he has to be rougher than he’d like. Levi has no patience with preparation or carefulness, and often dismisses lube and condoms. Eren would be lying if he says he doesn’t _enjoy_ the complete contact with the soft walls squeezing him, so tight he can barely move. He does enjoy that, but he knows the burning feeling that comes with raw penetration and roughness (even though Levi is pretty vanilla himself whenever he’s topping, slow and careful and loving), and he doesn’t enjoy being source of mixed pleasure, especially when he’s sure it’s 70% pain and only 20% pleasure (the remaining 10% is awkwardness that never goes away, no matter how many times they have sex).

Though, he knows better than to argue and so can’t do anything when Levi extracts his hand from his mouth when he deems enough. He grips at Eren’s cock, coating it ineffectively with saliva (Eren will never understand the meaning of that, especially when he’s sure it will dry faster than Levi can put it inside). He admires his work of Eren’s glistening cock for a moment, before letting his own saliva slip from his mouth, landing graciously on the tip and then running down the sides.

Eren groans, hands flying to his hips. “Jesus fucking christ, just do it already,” he breathes.

Levi lets out a breathless laugh, quietly, and then puts one hand on Eren’s shoulder for support. He starts to lower his body slowly, the tip of Eren’s cock sliding against his ass. Levi moves his other hand back so he can hold Eren’s dick still, and then they immediately feel the pressure of his smaller (but consistently stronger) body as the head sinks in, is surrounded by overwhelming heat and softness but is also squeezed so tight it feels like he’s going to explode.

Eren watches as Levi furrows his brows, his bottom lip tight caught between his teeth while a shaky breath leaves his nose. He rushes to run his hands up and down his sides in what he hopes is soothing manner, and when he tries to move down further, Eren’s hand tighten around his waist, holding him still.

“That’s not painful only for you, you know,” He breathes, as shakily as Levi. ”Relax.”

“Thanks, Eren,” Levi says, mockingly. “Thank god I’ve got a virgin to tell me what to do when having sex.”

He feels like retorting with something, but no matter how much time passes, Levi always see him as a virgin brat fawning over him, so he figures there’s no point in arguing, even as Levi slaps his hands away from his body and let all his weight push him down, taking Eren up to the hilt in one painful movement.

“ _God,_ ” Eren groans, hands going back to Levi’s waist for a moment before sliding back to hold onto his ass.

Levi lets out a breathless hum, approvingly, nails digging against Eren’s skin as he moves his hips tentatively from a side to another, as to adjust Eren’s cock inside of him. He wriggles his hips, feeling deeply uncomfortable, too full too fast. His stretched hole burns in protest, but he ignores it in order to focus on moving.

His legs tremble when he pushes himself up – a grim reminder he’s not as young as he likes to pretend, but that’s unimportant; the only thing he cares about right now is Eren’s soft sighs as he takes his cock deeper. He loves Eren’s face, the way he closes his eyes when everything is too much; the way he gets flushed even after fucking in every position available; how his mouth is opened in a silent scream.

Eren’s hands are back on his hips. He’s not gripping, just holding lightly, but Levi knows he wants to take the lead and be careful; Levi doesn’t like careful, though – he likes Eren deep into him, angry and rough and painful in a way that leaves him uncomfortable for days, reminds him Eren’s his and he’s Eren’s.

He likes when Eren plays the good boy, though; he doesn’t complain when Levi wants to have his way with him, for which he’s grateful. But then he takes pity – whether on his legs or on Eren he’s not sure; he grips at Eren’s shoulders tightly, blunt nails digging into his skin. “ _Fuck_ me, Eren,” he says against his neck.

Eren nods, lets out a shaky breath and shoves Levi back on the mattress. His hands go down his body and he grips tightly at Levi’s thighs, caressing the underside and leaning down to kiss him. He spreads Levi’s legs far apart, settling between then and then adjusting their positions; he gets one of Levi’s legs up and bent, and then he guides his cock back to his hole with his other hand.

Going back inside more smoothly, he holds onto Levi’s leg, moving his hips slowly forth and back, eyes never leaving Levi’s face as he chews the insides of his cheeks, brows furrowed and hands gripping tightly at Eren’s arms.

God, he feels fantastic. Nothing in the world feels as fantastic as Levi does; he’s fantastic when they sit together curled up in the couch laughing at nothing in particular, and he’s fantastic when he scolds Eren for being a mess and starts cleaning up after him; he’s fantastic when he tries to cook and fails miserably, he’s fantastic when he’s being so awkward he manages to fuck up every social interaction he’s supposed to have. He’s fantastic when he’s all spread up, legs miles apart and cock resting heavily against his belly; he’s fantastic when his breathe starts to get uneven and when his insides twitch and when his nails dig into Eren’s skin and when he thrusts down his hips, getting too much but never quite enough at the same time.

“Hey,” Eren says, breathes against his knee, picking up his pace. Levi opens his eyes and turns to look at him, stare into unknown seas and let himself get lost. ”I want to look at you,”

Levi snorts, mockingly, but it lasts only a second, and then Eren thrusts quite wrongly but it goes just _right_ , the tip of his cock brushing against Levi’s prostate before going all the way up his ass. He slips his eyes shut again, if only to piss Eren off; He lets out a small moan, though, enough for Eren to catch up and do it again, and again, _again and again and again_ , relentlessly, until he has Levi being a shuddering mess underneath him.

His pride would never allow himself to be so vulnerable in any other situation, but gasping out for Eren is endearing – damn good kids are always eager to please, and Eren surely enjoys it when he calls his name, hips moving frantically. He feels safe with Eren, even though it’s ridiculous – Eren’s half his age and has half his experience; he almost never knows what he’s doing, but the way he manages to do it anyway is enough to make Levi trust him.

Eren’s murmuring against his knee again, asking Levi to open his eyes and look at him. He does as he’s told, glares dangerously at Eren for a second before shoving him back with his foot; Eren’s cock slips out of him and the boy stares at him curiously when he starts to get up. Levi feels extremely sappy for some reason, so he leans in for a kiss, Eren’s mouth opening up for him before he even touches it. Their tongues slid together, dancing out of their mouths when they turn their heads to get a better angle. Levi’s halfway biting down Eren’s bottom lip when Eren’s hand wraps around his half hard cock and pumps vigorously, touching all the right places until he’s back to full hardness.

Levi lets go of his mouth only to smirk, and then he turns around slowly, lowering his torso and presenting his ass to Eren. He spreads his legs shamelessly, reaching back to do the same with his ass cheeks, stretching his reddening hole. He mildly feels when Eren’s cock hits his hole, Eren’s breath hot against his back before his dick slips inside again, so, so much easier than before.

Their bodies fit perfectly together; Levi’s back being molded to have Eren on top of him, hips rolling naturally against his, the new angle making it easier for Eren to hit his prostate while slipping inside. Eren lets out small moans and whispers overly sweet things in his ear that Levi wants to snort at but refrains. He reaches down Levi’s cock with a hand, gripping at it and bumping insistently as to not let it get not even a little bit soft; Levi sighs contently, raising his hips and letting his cheek rub uncomfortably against the mattress.

“I love you,” Eren tells him, over and over again, pounding into him not quite with the roughness Levi would like him to, but clearly not wanting to disappoint.

Levi wants to say he loves him back, because he really does; He loves Eren, but he’s not the one for sweet talk, so instead he moans Eren’s name when he rubs his thumb roughly in the slit of his cock and sucks at his neck.

“You are the worst,” Eren laughs, breathless, after kissing at the reddening spot on Levi’s neck.

His hips start to move more frantically, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room alongside with their heavy breath and Eren’s sweet words. Levi can feel Eren getting too much into it, thrusts getting shallow and losing rhythm, hands going slack. Eren straightens his back, hands flying over Levi’s waist only to rest there briefly, and then settling on his ass. He squeezes the firm cheeks and then slaps down, not painfully but with enough force to make it resound together with their music.

Levi growls at him, but it only serves the purpose of making Eren grin. He squeezes the cheeks again, pulling them to the sides as to get a few more millimeters to press inside. He thrusts forwards again, harshly, getting deeper and moaning appreciatively at Levi’s tightness and hotness.

Eren knows he won’t least much longer – not at all. Levi’s insides clenching down onto him, begging to milk him do wonders, and he doesn’t have that much of high spirits to fight his rapidly approaching orgasm; he closes his eyes and concentrates on the tightness at his lower belly.

“Jerk me off, will you, lazy brat,” Levi groans, opening his eyes. He can only get a glimpse from the side of Eren’s face, messy hair sticking to his sweat forehead and cheek.

Hand back on Levi’s cock, Eren works enthusiastically, even though everything feels like on autopilot now; moving is tiresome, but his hips work on their own, doing their best to meet his needs and provide satisfaction; it takes only about thirty seconds for Eren to start paying only half a mind to Levi’s cock, deciding he can just suck him off or something afterwards.

“Mmn, I’m real close,” he tells Levi, feels inner muscles clenching down on him purposefully. “ _Shit._ ”

“Then get off of me,” Levi calls back, out of habit, without meaning it at all. He doesn’t really care; he loves the feeling of Eren filling him, he loves it when he comes inside but keep moving, lewd wet sounds echoing around them while Eren does what he does best – a mess of them both.

And Eren knows better than to listen to him, anyway, so he just manages a half assed laugh before starting thrusting with more purpose, solemnly thinking about the way he fits so perfectly inside Levi and how good he feels and _god damn it, wants to stay there forever._

Levi clamps down on him, moves his hips back the best he can, encouragingly – but Eren doesn’t need that much, either, even though it helps. He plugs his cock inside him again and again, bits down on his lower lip to muffle his cry when he comes hard inside him, semen coating his cock while he moves his hips, while Levi milks all the evidence of his orgasm out of his cock. He keeps thrusting until he feels himself going soft, and then moves back and slips out, flaccid cock half covered in cum and Levi’s red hole smeared white.

He turns Levi over, the smaller man’s hands already gripping at his cock and bumping somewhere between fast and furious. Eren manages a breathless, spent laugh, and then leans down to kiss Levi thoroughly, licking at his lips and his rooftop and the back of his teeth, sucking Levi’s tongue inside his mouth and then pushing it away to bite at his lips, again and again, until he feels them getting blotchy and takes mercy on them.

Then he turns his attention to Levi’s ears, kissing the shell and sucking the lobe. He teases the tender skin and licks a wet path down to his neck, sucking purposefully and biting until he has it all red and marked up, pride fuelling his possessiveness when he moves back to admire his mouth’s work. Levi glares at him, hand moving so furiously it looks uncomfortable.

Eren moves his hand down, softly touching the sides of Levi’s body until he reaches his navel. He doesn’t attempt to slow Levi down, he moves his hands to touch Levi’s balls, fondling them softly and rolling them on his hands. Levi grits his teeth, brows furrowing as he keeps pumping and comes all over his stomach with a silent cry. He slows down his hand, squeezing tighter and moving up and down slowly, milking the last of his orgasm onto his hand.

He moves his hand away and wipes it against Eren’s chest uninterestedly before dropping it back to the mattress. “Selfish little bastard,” Levi accuses and tries to narrow his eyes at Eren in a vain attempt of looking dangerous; he fails miserably, though, only managing to look tired and content.

Grinning back at him, Eren wipes at what little come Levi managed to smear on him and then proceeds to collect the white puddles on his toned stomach. He turns his attention back to his spoiled hand and starting to lick it all off with mild interest. “What,” he says when he catches on the glare Levi’s shooting him.

“Stop being gross, Eren,” he starts. He opens his mouth as if he wants to say something else, but decides against it when Eren shrugs.

“Gotta make you clean, otherwise you will be bitching about it in less than three seconds,” Eren says, seriously, but Levi can see his eyes glinting with playfulness, so he rolls his eyes at him. “No, seriously,” Eren says after sucking his last dirty finger. “What was it about? Why did you even have my phone with you, to begin with, anyway?”

“Why did _you_ have my phone, Eren,” Levi corrects. “You got mine when you went out, you shit for brains.”

Eren blinks confusedly a few times and then shakes his head. “No way. It unlocked with my password,” he says.

“Which is the day and the month we first met,” Levi replies, giving him a pointed look. Eren’s slow, though, so he just stares blankly at Levi for a good two minutes before realization flashes through his stupid big eyes and he flushes. He starts to mouth something, but Levi gives him an amused look before going on, “Therefore I found out about the shit you listen to when no one is around. Britney Spears, Eren?” He asks. “Really?”

Eren flushes a brighter shade of red. “ _You_ know all the lyrics! Don’t even try,” he says, defensively, and earns a laugh – his favorite sound in the world coming from Levi.

He doesn’t quite mind his dirty little secret being discovered at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO ASHAMED OF MYSELF 
> 
> WHERE DO I PUT MY FACE
> 
> (and sorry for any glarings mistakes. i got so embarrassed over my existence and over this fanfic i couldn't work up the courage to read it again) 
> 
> (ALSO IN CASE IT WAS LEFT TOO CONFUSING EREN AND LEVI'S PASSWORDS ARE THE SAME and they also have the same phone therefore eren didn't realize he was going out with levi's by mistake, and since he's awfully unpopular and never uses the phone for anything really, he didn't notice)


End file.
